Peryt, Tadeusz M.
Dr. Tadeusz Marek Peryt ist ein polnischer Geologe und arbeitete 1987 am Geologischen Institut (Instytut Geologiczny) in Warschau. Biographische Angaben Dr. Peryt wirkte zeitweilig als Inhaber des Alexander-von-Humboldt-Stipendiums am Geologischen Institut der Universität Freiburg im Breisgau und nahm im August 1985 als Referent an der "SEPM Research Conference" in Cancun/Mexiko teil. Veröffentlichungen Aufsätze in Periodika und Aufsatzbänden * 1976: Ingresja morze turynskiego (gorny perm) na obszarze monokliny przedsudeckiej (Rocz. Pol. Tow. Geol., 46, S. 455-465) * 1978: Charakterystyka mikrofacjalna cechsztynskich osadow weglanowych cyklotemu pierwszego i drugiego na obszarze monokliny przedsudeckiej (Studia Geol. Pol., 54, 88 S.) * mit H. Wazny 1980: Microfacies and geochemical development of the basin facies of the Zechstein Limestone (Ca 1) in western Poland (Contr. Sedimentology, 9, S. 279-306) * 1981: Former aragonitic submarine hemispheroids associated with vadose deposits, Zechstein Limestone (Upper Permian), Fore-Sudetic area, Western Poland (N. Jb. Geol. Paläont. Mh. 1981, S. 559-570) * 1981: Phanerozoic oncoids - an overview (Facies 4, S. 197-214) * mit S. Depowski, T. S. Piatkowski und R. Wagner 1981: Paleogeography versus oil and gas potential of the Zechstein Main Dolomite in the Polish Lowland (Proc. Intern. Symp. Central Europ. Permian, S. 587-595) * 1983: Vadoids (In: Coated Grains, hrsg. von T. M. Peryt, S. 437-449) * 1983: Coated grains from the Zechstein Limestone (Upper Permian) of Western Poland (In: Coated Grains, hrsg. von T. M. Peryt, S. 587-598) * 1984: Sedymentacja i wczesna diageneza utworow wapienia cechsztynskiego w Polsce zachodniej (Prace Inst. Geol., 109, 80 S.) * mit G. Czapowski, J. Debski und A. Pizon 1985: Model sedymentacji ewaporatow cechsztynskich na wyniesieniu Leby (Prz. geol., 33, S. 204-211) * mit S. Depowski 1985: Carbonate petroleum reservoirs in the Permian dolomites of the Zechstein, Fore-Sudetic area, Western Poland (In: Carbonate Petroleum Reservoirs, hrsg. von P. O. Roehl und P. W. Choquette, S. 253-264) * 1985: Chemical control of carbonate phases: implications from Upper Pennsylvanian calcite-aragonite ooids in southeastern Kansas - Discussion (Jour. Sed. Petrology 55, S. 926-927) * 1985: Permian beach in the Zechstein dolomites of Western Poland: influence on reservoirs (Jour. Petroleum Geology 8, S. 463-474) * 1986: Fossiliferous dolomites in the Upper Werra Anhydrite (Zechstein) of the Puck Bay area, Northern Poland (N. Jb. Geol. Paläont. Mh. 1986, S. 193-200) * 1986: The Zechstein (Upper Permian) main dolomite deposits of the Leba elevation, Northern Poland: Facies and depositional history (Facies 14, S. 151-200) * 1987: The Zechstein (Upper Permian) main dolomite deposits of the Leba elevation, Northern Poland: Diagenesis (In: The Zechstein Facies in Europe, hrsg. von T. M. Peryt, S. 225-252) * 1987 im Druck: Basal Zechstein in SW Poland: sedimentation, diagenesis and gas accumulations (Geol. Assoc. Canada Spec. Paper) * mit A. Gasiewicz 1987 im Druck: Dolomit plytowy w rejonie Zatoki Puckiej: litologia i paleogeografia (Biul. Inst. Geol.) Herausgeber von Aufsatzbänden * 1983: Coated Grains * 1987: The Zechstein Facies in Europe Quellen * The Zechstein Facies in Europe, hrsg. von T. M. Peryt, 1987, passim, Buchsammlung von Lector minimus Kategorie:Alle Bücher Peryt, Tadeusz Marek Peryt, Tadeusz Marek Peryt, Tadeusz Marek